Naruto: Down the Rabbit Hole!
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was a misunderstood individual, her intentions were misread and she was mistakenly labelled as a villain without a chance to explain. Bitter and angry, she retaliated against the world. However along came our favourite blond-haired protagonist, what if Naruto were to give her the chance that nobody else had? Naruto x Kaguya! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: For the first time ever, I am glad that I do not own the cluster fuck known as the Naruto franchise.**

**In commemoration of the Naruto manga series finally coming to an end after an amazing 15 years, I have decided to hunker my ass down and finish this one-shot that has been in the works for a good several months! Originally I had found myself jammed at the Lemon portion as I don't really enjoy writing them, not to mention they get slightly repetitive after reading hundreds of them.**

**As for the actual manga ending itself, I have to say I expected Kishimoto to pull the stunt that he did. Fight to the near death before making up, then a huge time-skip so that he can appease all the Shipping-Wars fans out there with the final end result of Naru-Hina and Sasu-Saku. Of course he would not be the colossal idiot we know him as if he doesn't do something completely fucked up, so Kishi-baka decided to make Anko fat and pair Chouji together with Karui.**

**Not to mention that I still feel unsatisfied with the way they introduced Kaguya and killed off Madara, the latter having had so much potential yet was killed off in the stupidest way and the former having so much potential yet being introduced in the stupidest way. Kishimoto could have had Madara defeated first before starting a new arc with Kaguya reviving herself through the use of Black Zetsu and Madara's corpse.**

**Well enough of my rambling here, cheers to Kishimoto finally ending his 15 year creation! I present to you, the first full-length up-to-date one-shot featuring the pairing Naruto and Kaguya!**

* * *

><p>Ever since he had fused with his spiritual reincarnation, Ōtsutsuki Asura, Naruto felt that his thought process had become much clearer and his mind could process things faster than usual. With this newfound intellect, he deducted that the assimilation of Asura had him absorbing the centuries of knowledge and battle instincts that belonged to the man.<p>

With the powers that he had inherited from Asura, as well as Sasuke inheriting the powers of Indra, the duo had finally been able to create some breathing space in their battle against Madara. Unfortunately their battle had dragged on too long, allowing the Shinju to reach the final stage of its blooming cycle. With the fully bloomed bud of the Shinju staring straight up into the night sky, the Uchiha ancestor enacted his Infinite Tsukuyomi plan and succeeded in entrapping the entirety of the Elemental Nations within his unbreakable illusionary world.

Fortunately with Sasuke's quick thinking deployment of his Susanoo along with the power of his awakened Rinnegan, he had managed to shield Team Seven from the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. However on the other hand, they could not exit the Susanoo without running the risk of succumbing to the powerful illusion themselves. Not to mention that Madara had encased every human within the Elemental Nations inside cocoons created from his 'Shin: Jukai Koutan (God: Nativity of a World of Trees)' and planned to sap them of their chakra.

In another stroke of luck, the moon was obscured by a large passing cloud thus granting them a chance to counter-attack as they could not be trapped by the Infinite Tsukuyomi during this period. However before they could even pick up from where they had left off, something unexpected had occurred right before their very eyes. Madara had been impaled through the heart from behind, the culprit being none other than Black Zetsu with his arm as the spear.

In the revelation of the century, Black Zetsu explained that he was not actually the will of Madara but instead was the will of Kaguya. As Black Zetsu slowly slipped off Obito and onto Madara, the chakra that was being absorbed by the Shin: Jukai Koutan emerged from the surrounding environment and collated inside the expanding body of Madara. As Naruto gestured for Sasuke to stop the transformation, their actions proved futile as they were trapped in the grasps of several tendrils. Trapped, they could only watch in horror as the rapidly expanding Madara suddenly shrink into the familiar form of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

Utilising her godlike powers over chakra, she transported them into a sub-dimension in the form of a cavern filled with boiling lava. Sasuke had quickly ran through the hand-seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) and summoned a large hawk for them to land on. Naruto seeing the hawk struggling under the combined weight of so many people, made a quick Rasenshuriken and tossed it into the walls of the cavern. Kakashi, holding onto both Sakura and Obito, leapt into the newly created crevice in the wall so that the hawk could maneuverer better.

Without having to worry about them, Naruto and Sasuke went all out against their spiritual grandmother without holding anything back. Yet for everything they threw at her, she countered with ease and returned two-fold. Such was the power of the original wielder of chakra. In a desperate combination attack, a large cloud of dust was kicked up from the explosion when Kaguya had attempted to block it.

However as they were catching their breath, they did not notice her creating a dimensional portal within the smoke as a similar portal opened in the space behind them. Before they could react, they were both trapped in a powerful paralysis Genjutsu as her hands cradled their face in what Naruto could only describe as a loving manner. He was shocked when he saw tears escaping the Usagi no Megami (Rabbit Goddess) eyes, her facial expression was one of loneliness and sadness.

Before he could question her on it, Black Zetsu made its presence known again by slithering out of her sleeve and starting to absorb their chakra by latching onto their bodies. While doing so, it launched into some monologue about how the entire shinobi world was created just so that he could revive his 'mother' and how he had manipulated Madara, Obito and Akatsuki into creating the Tsuki no Me (Moon's Eye) Plan. Naruto honestly felt bad for her when he heard that it was her own two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura that had sealed her away when they found out that she was trying to reclaim the chakra from them.

Sasuke on the other hand could only feel his anger rising when he found out that his entire clan had been manipulated right from the start, that meant the death of his clan and brother was all the fault of Black Zetsu. Even though he could not move at the moment, his fists were shaking slightly from the amount of rage pent up within his form.

In a moment of sudden stupidity, probably a remnant of his previous retarded personality, he decided to perform one of the most unpredictable things he could think off. Knocking themselves free from her grasp, he quickly formed several Kage Bunshin that leapt straight at her using the distraction created by Sasuke utilising his Amaterasu to blind her. By the time she had extinguished the flames, the clones were already positioned directly in front of her and each of them was suddenly enveloped in smoke.

'Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu!'

Needless to say, everyone could only give a deadpan expression at what had just occurred. For in front of Kaguya stood several naked clones of Naruto, with only wisps of smoke covering their unmentionables as they posed together.

Fully expecting his plan to fail, Naruto felt his jaw drop in shock when he saw a flush of pink across the face of his opponent as she discreetly raked her gaze over the clones. Deciding to push the thought far back into his mind, he took the opportunity to strike with Sasuke coming up on the other side. However it was not meant to be as Kaguya managed to snap out of her daze at the last second and manifested a large chunk of ice around all three of them. Using her powers, she slipped into her dimensional portal before transforming the lava cavern into a freezing tundra atop a mountain.

'Amaterasu. Kagutsuchi.'

Sasuke manipulated the black flames of Amaterasu into the form of several blades that sliced the large chunk of ice open, freeing both of them from its chilling confines. As they braced themselves for battle once more, they were interrupted when Black Zetsu slipped off his 'mother's' arm and formed back into its humanoid shape.

"Kaa-san, they are annoying to deal with together. Let's separate them and defeat them one at a time." He suggested, his lone eye staring directly at the Uchiha survivor.

"Agreed." Kaguya stated in response, disappearing into a portal on her right.

Before they could react, a portal opened beside Naruto and a hand reached out to drag him in before sealing shut instantly. Leaving the spiritual reincarnation of Indra to face-off against Black Zetsu, the self-proclaimed son of Kaguya that had started this entire mess along with manipulating the entire Uchiha clan.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you as slowly and as painfully as possible." Sasuke said, his eyes and voice were as cold as the environment around them.

_With Naruto & Kaguya_

Naruto let out a grunt as his body was flung out of the portal, slamming harshly against a wall and knocking the air out of his lungs. Leaping to his feet, his eyes immediately took in his surroundings, noting that he seemed to have been dropped into a new dimension that looked like the interior of a castle. Sensing a presence from behind, he spun around just in time to see Kaguya materialise from her own portal and step onto the ground. Just as he was about to charge a Rasenshuriken, he paused in surprise when the white-haired woman raised a hand to indicate a cease-fire.

"Nani?"

"Your eyes… they remind me so much of my son… Hagoromo. Full of love, life and passion…" She started in a whisper, her expression softening as she spoke. "It was a mistake…"

"A mistake?"

"Hai… I should not have let the Shinju influence my thoughts at that time. I was just so upset that my little Hagoromo and Hamura were grown-up, I was afraid they would leave me all alone… the Shinju sensed my thoughts and spoke to me through a dream. It told me that if I reclaimed my chakra from them, they would have no choice but to depend on me to protect them… that way they would stay with me forever…" Kaguya explained with regret evident on both her face and in her tone.

"I tried to resist… but every night it became more and more persistent. It also did not help that Hagoromo had started his own family… and even had his own children. He spent lesser and lesser time with me… Hamura had decided to venture the world as well… I was alone again." She paused to take a slow breath. "However the final blow to topple my resistance was when I received a slight glimpse of the future, where man had gained the ability to wield chakra and waged wars against each other… I was horrified. The power with which I used to bring peace… would be used for violence again in the future."

"I could not let that happen, so I finally let myself listen to the whispers of the Shinju. It told me about the power of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, how I could trap everyone in a powerful Genjutsu so that I could slowly siphon away all the chakra back into myself. However it was obviously an elaborate lie, the people trapped within the Infinite Tsukuyomi started turning into white husks… Hagoromo and Hamura thought that I was a threat and sealed me before I could explain… sensing that I was no longer there to contain it, the Shinju transformed into its beast form and proceeded to terrorize the nations before it too was sealed away by my sons…" Kaguya sighed as she gazed at him.

"Now you know my story…"

"Why… why would you tell me all this?" Naruto asked, his mind a jumble of thoughts as he tried to fit everything he had just learnt together.

"As I said… you remind me of my Hagoromo… I needed someone to know why I was doing this."

"…while I can sympathise with you in regards to the loneliness you felt before you had your children and after they grew up and left you, I can't agree with how you went about rectifying it." He said, his eyes staring directly at her yet also looking right through her. "I too grew up alone, loneliness is no stranger to me. I was an orphan and a Jinchuuriki. Either they wanted nothing to do with me… or hated my guts to the point of abusing me."

"I lived the majority of my childhood in loneliness, even after enrolling into the shinobi academy. Sure I had friends, but they had their own homes to return to and I was left alone as usual. So yes, I can understand the urge to do anything for people to acknowledge you… but I won't use force to grant me what I seek."

"Even if I agreed with you… even if I wanted to change it all… it's too late for me to take it back. I have already played my hand… and my children and grandchildren and so forth suffered for it. They probably went to their graves hating me and cursing my name…" Kaguya closed her eyes as she looked at the floor, tears leaking out once again.

Hearing the sound of soft footfalls approaching her position, she expected to feel a punishing blow or a technique to end her life. Instead she let out a gasp of surprise when she felt two strong hands clamp down upon her shoulders, opening her eyes she saw the smiling face of her opponent as he stood in front of her.

"It is never too late. You can start by removing the Infinite Tsukuyomi and freeing everyone from their captivity. As I told Madara before, peace created under an illusion is not true peace. Just as stripping every one of their chakra and freewill is not the correct method of returning peace to the Elemental Nations. The Shinobi Alliance is living proof that we, as humans, can set aside our differences and unite under one banner if we really set our minds to it." Naruto said, his voice full of conviction and passion. "And Hagoromo-jiji would never hate you…"

"What? How would you know?"

"I spoke to him remember? And when he was talking about you, I could see it in his eyes and in his words. He really loved you, even in his death, he still loved and respected you as his mother. He never stopped loving you… not even for a second."

"…arigatou… you have no idea… how much that means to me." Kaguya sniffed as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Just as Hagoromo-jiji believed in you, I too will believe in you. Ōtsutsuki Kaguya will definitely bring peace to the Elemental Nations."

Kaguya gasped as she heard those words, she could not help but envision both her son as well as the man that had fathered her children overlapping the man standing before her.

"_Kaguya-chan, I believe that you will one day bring peace to these lands."_

"_Kaa-chan, I believe in you!"_

"_Kaa-san, I believe that you will lead us to an everlasting era of peace."_

"If I make mistakes… will you be there to help me? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Naruto grinned as he gave her a thumbs up, "Of course, I will be with you every step of the way!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

For the first time in forever, a genuine smile blossomed across the face of the Usage no Megami. Reaching out to cup both his cheeks in her hands, she smiled slightly as she traced the rough whisker-marks that lined his cheeks.

"How would I know if you intend to keep your promise?"

"I always keep my promises."

"We are not exactly in the best of circumstances where trust can be given so easily, ne?"

"True enough, what can I do to prove that my offer is genuine?"

Kaguya feigned a thoughtful expression before her lips tugged upwards slightly at the corner, "Father my child."

"What?! Could you please repeat that? I think I just had something crazy fly in my ear." Naruto stated dryly, mimicking a digging motion beside his ear.

"You heard correctly. I want you to father a new child with me."

"Why?!"

"According to your childhood as an orphan and your morals, I have deduced that any child you sire would not be abandoned no matter the reason. Hence if you were to father a child with me, you would be fulfilling your promise to stay by my side as you would have to look after our child as well."

"…that kind of makes sense… in a weird twisted logic sort of way." Naruto admitted with a grunt, his face scrunched up in deep thought.

"Is there a reason you would be adverse to this proposal? Perhaps you are already engaged in a prior relationship with another female? Or do you not find my form to be pleasing to your eyes?" Kaguya said with a slight frown, cupping her generous breasts and giving them a soft squeeze.

"N-no! You are very beautiful!" Naruto stammered with a prominent blush across his face. "Neither am I in a relationship… but I always wanted my child to be born of love, not a twisted sense of duty."

Hearing this only cemented the Goddess' opinion of the young man before her, "That would not be an issue, I am already highly attracted to you. With time, I am sure that this would no doubt blossom into a proper relationship between us."

Naruto would be lying if he said that he was not sexually attracted to the beautiful Rabbit Goddess before him, with her pale-unblemished skin and delicate facial features. Not to mention that without any doubt, the remainder of her body that was hidden behind her cloak was definitely something he had been fantasizing about. He also realised that the woman standing opposite him had hit the nail on the head, basically she was proposing something akin to a political marriage except this was like political sexual intercourse… god that sounded kinky.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to accept the terms of your proposal Kaguya-chan." He finally conceded with a sigh, yet to notice that the Rabbit Goddess was already in the midst of stripping off her clothes. "How about we settle this in-"

He was interrupted by a pair of soft and supple lips pressing against his own in a wet kiss, her seemingly delicate hands cupping his cheeks before one slid downwards before coming to a rest on his chest.

"Less talking. More baby-making." Kaguya whispered softly into his ear, sending a pleasant chill tingling along his spine.

"I can deal with that."

Naruto did not waste any more time, choosing to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Warning, Lemon incoming!

Having no prior experience in the art of baby-making, besides being forced to read the entirety of Icha-Icha Paradise during his three year training stint with Jiraiya, Naruto decided to let nature run its course as he surrendered himself to his instincts. His hands trailing gently down the smooth, creamy back of the goddess before coming to a rest on her pert and shapely rear. Giving them an experimental squeeze, he was rewarded by a small gasp of pleasure that broke apart their tongue wresting match.

"Keep doing that…" Kaguya muttered with a soft blush crossing her face.

Happy to comply, Naruto set to work by diligently kneading the firm ass cheeks that occupied his hands. He could feel her hot breath washing against his ear as well as her sexy panting and moaning, he also felt her hands moving to remove what remained of his battle-damaged clothing. Discarding the torn up jacket to one side, she gazed appreciatively through half-lidded eyes at the toned physique that was displayed before her.

Allowing her hands to roam freely across the toned abdominals, tracing each pectoral in a slow sensual manner that drove the owner of said body crazy with suspense. Kaguya sensually slid down his body, pulling down his pants and boxers in one smooth fluid motion that allowed his painfully erect member to spring free.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya had only ever slept with one man throughout her lifetime, that man being her lover as well as the father of her children. As she was a princess, she had to keep herself pure for her future husband. During the war, she had no time for frivolous activities despite the many offers. And when she had finally settled down, it was to be with only one man. So it was no surprise that she blushed deeply at the sight of the well-endowed organ before her, much larger in comparison to her only other experience.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, the white-haired goddess leaned forward and gave a tentative lick that went along the underside of his cock all the way up to the head before placing her lips around it. Descending slowly onto the engorged prick, she felt it twitch in response as she took more and more of it inside her mouth.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as his partner started bobbing her head in a rhythmic fashion, her supple lips and dextrous tongue working in tandem to give him a mind-blowing experience. Unconsciously seeking a handhold to brace himself, he grabbed onto her horns by accident. Seeing as there was no complaints from the woman sucking him off, he decided to roll with it as he used the horns to guide her along.

With her technique and dedication, it did not take long before the blond-haired male felt a familiar sensation building up in his loins. Grunting out a half-assed warning, he felt his body lock up as rope after rope of cum was ejaculated into the waiting mouth of one Rabbit Goddess. Moaning softly as she greedily swallowed every last drop of semen that flowed out of his dick, Kaguya made sure to lick it clean before looking up at him with self-satisfied smile.

"Years of being sealed and I still got it."

"No kidding…" Naruto panted out as he came down from his pleasure-induced high, only to go completely rock-hard again at the sight of Kaguya laying down on the carpeted floor of the castle with her legs spread wide open.

"Let's get on with the main event shall we, Naruto-kun~"

Needing no further prompting of any kind, he lowered himself towards his partner and aligned his member with her puffy and moist opening that was positively dripping with arousal. With a final glance, he thrust himself forward and drove every single inch of his dick into the awaiting cavern that caressed every inch of it.

"Fuck… so full…" Kaguya moaned out as she felt herself getting stretched in ways that sent jolts of pleasure running through her body.

"Damn… so tight…" Naruto gasped as he bottomed out inside her, feeling the warm velvety confines of her vagina sucking him in. "If I knew it would feel this good… I would have listened to Ero-Sennin a long time ago…"

As if an unspoken signal had been given, the blond-haired shinobi braced himself against the ground before slowly thrusting his hips in a rocking manner that allowed him to feel every inch of the inside of his lover. The same could be said for the Rabbit Goddess as she swayed with the rhythm that he had set, thus granting her the pleasure of feeling the tip of his prick kissing the entrance of her womb with every thrust. However between her years of abstinence and his inexperience in the art of love-making, their respective ends came rather quickly as they felt their pleasure climbing to a peak.

"Naruto… I'm-!" Kaguya couldn't even finish her sentence before her world exploded in white as her partner picked up the pace and started drilling into her at a furious rate, triggering her first orgasm of the night.

"Me too…" Naruto managed to grunt out as he sheathed himself fully within her folds, feeling his balls contract as they emptied their contents deep into her awaiting womb.

As he attempted to extract himself from within her, he let out a surprised gasp when her legs wrapped around his back and pulled him back in before locking him there. Looking up to see what had prompted such an action, he shivered when he saw a look of utter mischief and lust had spread across her grinning visage.

"Now koibito, did you really think that was enough to get me pregnant? No, no, no! I plan to keep going until I milk every last drop of seed from those balls of yours!" Kaguya purred as she dragged a finger sensually up his chest before curling round the back of his neck to bring him down into a chaste kiss, whispering hotly into his ear. "Now why don't I show you a more… interesting way to use that Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu!"

Needless to say, the corridors of the empty castle echoed with the sound of naked flesh slapping against each other and multiple sources of moaning. Namikaze Naruto also learnt an entirely new way to utilise his favourite jutsu, something he knew would become a common occurrence.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was panting heavily as he clutched a rather deep wound that ran along his left flank, his pair of mismatched Doujutsu glaring in satisfaction at the charred and mutilated corpse of Black Zetsu. Not that the smoking pile of flesh even resembled anything remotely human by that point. Their battle had lasted for almost an hour due to Black Zetsu wanting to draw out the battle in hopes of tiring him out, probably so that Kaguya could finish up on her end and come to assist in the fight.<p>

The Will of Kaguya fought the same way it looked, like a shadow. Just like a shadow, it could twist and bend as its body had no true form thus making it extremely tough to land even a single hit. Not to mention how it had kept using hit and run tactics, scoring a multitude of small blows to weaken him before landing a major hit once an opportunity presented itself. However due to the repeated attack patterns, Sasuke quickly analysed and formed a plan within his head.

Purposefully baiting his opponent out by pretending to have stumbled from a glancing hit, the Uchiha had smirked in victory when it had fallen for the bait and lunged for a killing blow. Instead of running the Uchiha through the heart with its spear-shaped hand, Black Zetsu found itself impaled by several spears of chirping electricity. Not wasting a single moment, Sasuke immediately followed up by blasting his opponent away using Shinra Tensei into a large sand dune. This was not the end as his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spun wildly in its socket, forming multiple large blades from the black flames of Amaterasu and sending them crashing down into the sand dune where Black Zetsu was crawling out of.

"Burn in hell... as your sins are judged by the flames of heaven." Sasuke had muttered emotionlessly as he flared his chakra, causing the entire dune to be engulfed in an inferno of black flames before compressing it into a pinpoint location.

Visibly tensing when he spotted a tear appear in the air in front of him, cursing as he brought his blade up to bear when the tear materialised into a familiar dimensional portal. His strained expression morphed into one of disbelief when he spotted his ex-teammate walking through the portal with their supposed enemy held in his arms in a bridal carry, her face set in a serene smile as she snuggled against his chest.

"Umm surprise?" Naruto offered lamely with a sheepish smile.

Sasuke groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I really, really don't want to know… yet at the same time I just have to ask… what the fuck happened dobe?"

After a rather lengthy explanation of what had happened, minus the graphic details of their baby-making attempt, Sasuke could be seen rubbing his temple as he let out a loud sigh. Trust his blond-haired ex-teammate to not only talk an enemy onto their side but also somehow convincing her to scrap her entire lifelong plan as well as causing her to fall in love with him.

"You know what? Fuck this, I don't give a shit. Just get us out of here so we can undo the Mugen Tsukuyomi plan. The faster this is over, the faster I can go get stone-faced drunk and forget this conversation ever took place!" Sasuke shouted as he threw his hands skywards.

Within the span of several minutes, Kaguya had rounded up Kakashi, Sakura and the corpse of Obito and transported all of them back to their own dimension. Taking another few minutes to explain the situation to his sensei and female teammate, Naruto was once again met with two identical disbelieving expressions before they morphed into two separate expressions. Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and was crying tears of pride, proud that his student was banging the strongest female in existence. Sakura of course resorted to violence once again, but a flick to the head from the Usagi no Megami quickly took care of that nuisance.

"It will take a few minutes but I have already begun undoing the process of the Mugen Tsukuyomi technique, they should be regaining consciousness soon and will be able to exit the confines of their cocoons." Kaguya informed as the third eye on her forehead closed.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked, a tone of relief evident in his voice.

"We start rebuilding, I shall take the lead as the new Hokage of Konoha." Sasuke stated in his usual tone.

"No way bastard! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto growled as he glared at the raven-haired youth, getting a similar glare in return.

A feeling of dread soon washed over Uchiha Sasuke, a shiver travelled down his spine as cold sweat formed upon his face. He could see a hundred different visions of his death as well as an overwhelming stench of blood inside his nose and throat, he gulped when he noticed the deathly aura around the Usagi no Megami.

"Now Uchiha-san, my Naru-kun is obviously deserving of being the next Hokage. You wouldn't want to get in the way of his dream now, would you?" Kaguya asked politely with a strained smile upon her visage.

"Or would you rather me turn you into a Jackalope?"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ending quote was a rather spontaneous decision which I referenced from another series, the character of which shares similarities with our dear Kaguya.<strong>

**Not much else to say except, even with all the griping and bitch I do about Kishimoto and how he handled his Naruto manga. I still respect him for managing to remain dedicated to his work for 15 years, it was a good run and now my week will always be a little less fulfilling with one less manga to read!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
